You Might Have Noticed
by bugenhagen
Summary: A Smitchie. AU, some OCs, Camp Rock characters.
1. You're Under the Impression I'm Alright

**I found this on my computer, something that I started writing, apparently. Should I continue to post more? And if you're wondering where 2 AM and Seed went, go look on my profile (:**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

If its one thing this contest did, it gave me more confidence. Something about losing yourself, completely in the throws of the music, just makes for better songwriting I guess. It was working, I mean, I managed to make it to the finale. And I didn't care who was watching.

"You're gonna take this Mitch," Leah said. I did a silent squeal with her, my new pre-performance ritual. I hope I did, this was an opportunity of a lifetime. American Songwriter showcased real talent. And even if I didn't win, I lived in LA, record labels were lining up around the block to sign me. It was more of a dream come true than anything.

"You are, Mitch, and you're gonna blow Shane away. He's gonna feel like the biggest jackass, that's for sure," Nate said. I smiled and pulled the two of them in for another hug. I don't think I would've made it these two months without them. Especially Nate, I mean, this guy just knew how to work a guitar like not other.

I took a sip of water and checked in with the stage manager. I had two minutes left.

"This isn't about Shane, its about me. And I'm done with him. There but so many times I can be lied to before its time to move on," I said. It was true. I was tired of it, telling me he was done with her, and then getting back together.

Leah looked up from her phone with her signature 'worried' eyes. She does them so well, it cracks me up, well, when it doesn't involve me. I raised a brow in her direction.

"Apparently Toph and Shane were about to duke it out in the concession stands. He showed up. With her," she said. I cursed silently under my breath and took another swig of water. This wasn't going to mess me up. Not anymore.

Actually, it seemed to do quite the opposite, considering the song I wrote for this week.

"I don't even gotta tell you what to do," Nate grinned, knowing exactly what I was thinking. He sort of helped me write this song, not really giving any input other than whether the words sounds good or bad.

Leah made a face at the two of us, hating to be left of the songwriting loop with the two of us, but she was only kidding. I laughed and glanced at my watch one last time.

"Alright, you two get going, I've gotta head to the stage," I said, hugging them one last time.

This was it.

Its now or never.

"Ladies and Gentleman, wow, I'm not sure how anyone can follow that up. That was Cassie singing 'Was it Worth It,'" the emcee, Shania Lopez said. I looked over at Cassie who was standing off to the side with a smug look on her face. It must've gone really well, she managed to get a standing ovation.

That didn't bother me anymore.

"And now let's give it up for Mitchie Torres!"

That was my cue. From the moment I stepped into the spotlight, it was like having an outer body experience. Everyone was on their feet, cheering, holding signs. And then I saw them. She sent a smirk in my direction and that's all it took. I became aware of everything around me, and it was show time.

"Why don't you tell us a little about this one first?" Shania asked. I nodded and smiled, lowering the mic so I could speak into it.

"This one, wow, actually, I just wrote it a few nights ago. Its about a failed attempt at a relationship that's not even worth trying for anymore. It's giving up, in the best way possible, and its called, 'I Just Wanted Your Love.'" I said. We rehearsed this line countless times, and that was the cue for my band to start the opening notes of the song. No one else mattered to me after that, only the boy I was singing to.

_You got time, if time is what you needed_

_You're not mine, I rather would believe you're fried_

_Rather think you're up all night_

I ended that sentence with a wink and grabbed the mic to play up the stage.

_You're alright, you knew me when you met me_

_Let's not fight, I'm just a little feisty_

_Maybe I would lose my mind_

_I don't wanna let you go away_

_I don't wanna let you go, boy_

I made sure everyone knew who this was going to, as I pointed to him slowly, never breaking eye contact.

_I just wanted your love_

_I just need to be loved_

_I just wanted your love_

_I don't wanna let you go away_

_You got steam, your wheels are a turning_

_Its just me, I'm crashing and I'm burning out_

_Shouldn't we be making out?_

That got the reaction that I wanted. Claire's eyes widened as she finally caught on to what was really going on when Shane would tell her we were studying together.

_You've got guts, guts is what I needed now_

_I don't mind, I'm starting to believe its over_

_Tell her I loathe her_

Claire managed to get even more pissed at the implications of my remarks. She was completely unaware of what really went on between Shane and I, she just thought I had a crush on him. It went way beyond that.

And now he had to deal with her knowing and not wanting to do anything with him, and me asserting that it was over. Whatever it was.

_Letting you go_

_Letting you go_

_Letting you go_

_Letting you go_

_Letting you go_

_Letting you go, go, go yeah_

_I don't wanna let you go away_

_I don't wanna let you go boy_

_I just wanted your love_

_To be loved_

_I don't wanna let you go_

And with that, I finished the song. There was a hush of silence, and I didn't know if that was good are bad, but I was quickly reassured. Everyone was on their feet, chanting Mitch-ie, Mitch-ie.

**I like to Tarentino my stories. So this happens somewhere in the middle, I know that much. Reviews!**


	2. Vastness of My Life

**In the beginning…**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

One

I woke up to the terrible screech of my alarm clock. That thing would not shut up. Ugh!

Wait, it wasn't my alarm clock. It was my idiot brother screeching in my ear. The asshole.

"Topher, shut the hell up!" I yelled, hitting him with the pillow. I heard a loud 'oaf' followed by a crash and laughter.

"Dude, she nailed you!" I heard Topher say. I realized that I didn't hit my target, but someone else.

"Mitchie, you're going down!"

I looked up and saw none other than Shane Gray standing over my head with pillow in hand.

Every girl's favorite dream, and every Mitchie's worst nightmare. Shane was a beast with a pillow.

"Shane! No!" I yelled before being whacked by the pillow. I was seeing stars, and unlike most girls who caught sight of him, it wasn't because of his inexplicably ability to dazzle the female of the species. Well, not me. I seemed to be immune to it. I have my brother to blame for it.

"Oh, it's on," I said, sitting up once I was able to see normally again. I tackled Shane down to the bed, attempting (and failing) to get the pillow back from him.

This sort of thing went on all the time.

Almost every weekend.

Shane would stay over, and he and Toph would find some sort of way to wake me up. It usually involved some sort of pain, and me ending up with the worse headache of my life.

Yes, even worse than that hangover I suffered that one time I went to a party with Leah and we had one too many Jell-O shots. Let's just say, I don't party too often anymore.

For some reason, the two of us usually wound up rolling around on either the floor, the bed, or against a wall, fighting for control, which would usually cause Topher to say something along the lines of:

'This is just another excuse for you two to feel up on each other!'

Mature, I know.

But he's my brother. You can't really pick who your mother gives birth too. Especially if he was born first.

"She started it," Shane said, getting off of me. I never seem to win the battle for dominance, but I didn't mind. It made me laugh, and it was a fun way to wake up. Toph just liked to overreact, play the big brother role, you know the deal.

Don't look at my sis that way.

Don't touch her like that.

Don't even dare think about her.

It didn't matter though, I never thought of Shane like that. He's been around, since I was four, I think. It was almost as if he was another brother. Brother from another mother, so to speak.

Leah always said I was crazy. 'How can you not like him, he's total man candy!' Apparently so many girls around school would love to be me. Not for the right reasons though, they just want to be around when Toph brings Shane around. He's kind of a big deal at school.

"Nuh uh!" was my response. Real mature.

"Shane, Claire called, she said you should answer your phone and call her back!" my mom yelled from the kitchen. Yep, Shane was over here so much that even his phone calls were sent here. Mostly from Claire.

Blech. Claire.

Don't even get me started on that hoe bag.

Actually, I wont. I wont even go there. You can't make me. I'm not gonna waste my time talking about the stupid little conniving skank.

Shane sighed and got off of me, heading downstairs to answer the phone.

"I swear, you two just look for ways to roll around with each other," Topher said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Me? It's him! He always comes in here and wrestles me to the ground to cop cheap feels," I said, instantly regretting my words.

"He, he, he cops feels?" Toph asked, getting beyond pissed. Damnit. Toph does the whole big brother thing really well, so I've often gotta watch what I say.

"No, not like that, you know what I mean. it's all in fun, Toph, don't kill him," I lied. Sorta. I mean, through the wrestling, Shane did get 'feels' but I don't think they're intentional. I mean, come on, he's like my older brother. And he has a girlfriend.

When he seemed calm enough, I hugged him.

Then I pushed him out of my room, and locked the door.

Works every time.

I walked into my closet and picked out an outfit for the day before heading towards my bathroom for a shower.

The last thing I expected to see when I walked out was Shane Grey sitting on my bed jamming out to whatever was playing on my iPod.

"Shane!" I shouted, hoping it would be loud enough for him to hear me. It wasn't.

I sighed and walked over to him, still clad in only my towel. I lightly tapped his shoulder and the look he gave me was priceless.

At least that's what I'm gonna keep telling myself. It was a look of pure shock.

Not shock mixed with desire. Shane didn't feel that way for me.

"I, uh, I didn't, sorry, I thought, bye," he said, walking into the bathroom. I stood there for a few moments, trying to process what just happened, and what his reaction was for. I finally told myself that he was disgusted.

"Mitch, are you dressed?" I heard Shane yell a few minutes later.

"Yeah, come in."

I was just straightening my hair and finishing my makeup. It wasn't much, simple liner, mascara, and gloss, my usual.

"I'm really sorry about that, I figured you would change in the bathroom," he said. I couldn't help but notice his blush, and how cute it was.

Cute and Shane should never be mentioned in the same sentence, Especially by me.

"No biggie, you know? I mean, it wasn't like you saw anything," I smiled, trying to make him feel more at ease.

"Yeah. So uh, I came in here because, you know that movie we're supposed to be watching for French?" Shane and I had a few classes together. AP French, English Lit, and Music Composition. It was kinda funny, being that I was two years his junior, taking senior level classes with him.

Topher and I were home schooled, and while he chose to switch to public schooling after fifth grade, I waited until I was fourteen, and surprisingly enough, I was way ahead of most kids my age, so I was skipped two years. So, my best friend was my age, but she had a few more years of high school left. She didn't mind though, Shane's cousin, Nate West, was in her classes, and she had the biggest crush on him.

"Yeah, I know, what about it?" I asked.

"I just remembered I needed to watch it before tomorrow, and I haven't yet, and I know Claire won't be remotely interested in anything involving watching anything, so do you wanna come over and watch it with me? I mean, if you don't have plans or anything," he said. I smiled. This was a side that most people didn't see of Shane. He wasn't as confident as he wanted everyone to think he was, and I thought it was cute.

Damnit, I said that word again.  
"Uh yeah, but what time? I'm supposed to go help Leah find a dress for homecoming," I said. She decided that if Nate didn't ask her within the next week, she'd ask him herself.

"Oh, cool, I think Nate's gonna ask her. He's been saying it for a few weeks now, but he keeps chickening out," Shane laughed. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Yeah. I already got my dress. Now I just need to find a date, someone that Topher won't beat up," I sighed.

"You don't need a date. Dates are overrated anyway," Shane said. I looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"You want me to believe you're going stag?" I asked. He laughed to himself and changed the subject.

"Okay, so how about I go with you. Then I can go help Nate find something to wear, he's been hounding me about it for weeks," he said. Or what if Nate came with us? My mind was working overdrive.

"How about you invite Nate to come along with us, and we leave them together, giving him enough time to ask her. Once he does, then I conveniently find what I'm looking for and we go back to them. I go off to help her find her dress, tell you what color to get Nate to look for, and then we meet up for lunch in the food court. After that the two of us can leave to go watch the movie for French," I said.

He mulled things over for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"You go call him, and I'll meet you downstairs in twenty," I said, kicking him out of my room before calling Leah.

"Dude, get over here," I said before she could get a word out.

"What happened? I'm in the middle of Charlie catching Sarah and Nick, you know this is my favorite episode," she said. I laughed, that girl could not get enough Rumor Gal.

"Just get your butt over here so we can go look for your dress." It took Leah all of two minutes to run over to my house, panting and out of breath by the time she reached my door.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie! I just saw Shane downstairs shirtless," she said as soon as she came in. I blushed heavily, hoping that he didn't hear her outburst and shut the door.

"Leah, chill out for a second," I laughed, sitting her down on my bed. She took a deep breath and I told her what happened today.

"Come on, let's head to the mall," I said, walking downstairs and meeting Shane. He set it up so that Nate would meet us there, that way when Shane and I had to leave to watch the movie, Nate and Leah would be left alone.

He was a genius.

Everything went according to plan: we show up at the mall, act surprised to see Nate there, hang out with him for a bit, Shane and I run off to some music store, (which happened to be a lot of fun. It turns out we have very similar tastes in music. I don't know, I guess I've never really talked to him before. I mean, I have, but its always been on a more superficial level, never really taking an interest in anything below the surface), Nate asks Leah to the dance, I show up, find Leah a dress after she says yes, Shane finds Nate something to match, and boom, we meet back at the food court.

"So what are you two love birds up to after this?" Shane asked. It was almost sickening, now that Nate finally admitted to liking Leah. They were being all lovey dovey, holding hands and ick. It was gross.

Remind me to never get that way. Ever.

Shane found away to tell them we had to go. Don't think they noticed. Or cared. Too bad his skank did. She pulled up next to us on the way back to Shane's house. Lets just say it was not nice. Though, I probably provoked her. Whatever.

She's not a person.

"Fuck," Shane said, punching his door. I felt bad for the door. I swear, if it could talk, it would've been in tears right then. I was surprised there wasn't a huge hole going through it.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting on the bed with the popcorn and soda.

"She broke up with me. Something about me hanging out with her sworn enemy and not having any respect for her. Then she told me to go fuck myself, and have fun at homecoming, cause she won't be there with me. I don't even know what I did, what, be in the same car as you? I don't get it," Shane said. I almost felt bad for him. For some strange reason that I would probably never understand, he liked her. Maybe even loved her. And she broke up with him for being seen with me.

Alright feeling sorry is done.

"She's such a bitch, dude. You deserve better than her. Here, I'll let you hold the popcorn bowl," I smiled. He laughed and took his seat on the bed next to me, turning on the movie. I handed him the bowl as we prepared ourselves for two hours of pure nonstop entertainment.

I woke up to something vibrating on my leg. I didn't know what it was, and in my half slumber, it was freaking me out.

"Mitchie, shut it," Shane said, telling me to stop the screaming, I guess. Some friend he is, I could be dying.

Trying to get my phone proved to be more of a hassle than I thought it would be. You would think that pulling a phone from a pocket is easy, even when you're laying down. But then there's the whole having your limbs tangled in someone else's that you have to factor in, and I had no idea how that even happened.

"What the hell," I mumbled, pulling myself apart from Shane. I made the mistake of looking at the time before answering the call and began the freak out.

"Holy shit," I said into the phone.

"Holy shit is right, mom and dad are extremely pissed. Where the hell are you? You didn't even call or anything. I told them you went to Shane's to get some work done, it made them a little less angry. Just a little though," Topher said. I was screwed.

Shane and I got back to his house around four this afternoon. Put in the movie at a quarter to five. It was now almost one. In the morning. How we stayed asleep for that long is beyond me.

"I actually am at Shane's. We were watching a movie and fell asleep, and I'll head home right now," I said. Wrong move. Topher went ape shit.

"What the fuck, Mitchie? Are you that fucking stupid? You went over there and fell asleep for half a day? What the hell were you two doing that whole time? I'm kicking Grey's fucking ass in the morning," he yelled. I pulled the phone away from my ear as I put my shoes on. It didn't matter, I could still hear him loud and clear.

And so could Shane. He took the phone from me to give Toph the story.

"Toph, no, no, it wasn't like that, we watched that movie for French. I swear. Well yeah we did, but I'll fix that tomorrow. I would never do that with her, come on, Mitch is a sister to me that's gross."

I smiled to myself, thinking the same thing.

"He said to let you stay over here for the night, apparently your parents don't mind the fact that you fell asleep watching the French movie, they were just worried, and they said for you to stay over here and just go home in the morning, because they don't want you driving when you're tired," Shane said. I nodded, walking off towards one of the guest rooms.

I've spent many nights at the Grey household, either with Chris or just passed out after some party. Shane's parents are gone most of the time anyway, and even when they are here, they don't really give a shit. That's why he's almost always at my house. My parents cook for him, he leaves some of his clothes over there, and the guest bedroom is pretty much his.

"Hey, Mitch, where you going?" he asked, peaking his head out from the door. I turned around a noticed he was just standing in his pajama bottoms, with no top on and I couldn't help the blush that was forming.

"To the guest bedroom?" I said, as if it were the obvious answer. He smiled and shook his head, running out to meet me in the hallway. He took my hand and led me back to his room.

"Here, sleep in these."

I looked down on his bed and he laid out one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers for me to sleep in.

"Don't worry, their clean, and I haven't worn those in years. I figured they would fit you," he said. I nodded and grabbed the clothes to go change.

I needed to splash some water on my face or something.

"You alright in there Mitch?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming out, hold on," I said. I opened the door

Standing in front of me was a very shirtless, very hott (ha! I didn't use cute again) Shane Grey.

Those thoughts were never supposed to pass through my head.


End file.
